Es mejor morir que sufrir
by miri-monster
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado: ¿Por qué mi vida es una mierda? Ó ¿Por qué no soy flaca/o? , ¿Por qué soy tan horrible? ¿Por qué soy un fracasado/a? ¿Por qué no tengo ni un puto amigo en este puto mundo? ¿Por qué mi novia/o me dejó? O quizá has dicho: Todos estarían mejor sin mí. Ella lo hace… ella lo hizo. Y así murió…
1. Chapter 1

Alguna vez se han preguntado: ¿Por qué mi vida es una mierda? Ó ¿Por qué no soy flaca/o? , ¿Por qué soy tan horrible? ¿Por qué soy un fracasado/a? ¿Por qué no tengo ni un puto amigo en este puto mundo? ¿Por qué mi novia/o me dejó? O quizá has dicho: Todos estarían mejor sin mí. Ella lo hace… ella lo hiso. Y así murió…

Helena –suspiró de nuevo el rubio al ver pasar a aquella chica que le quitaba el sueño . Ese moreno que está ahí recargado en los casilleros cerca del baño de las chicas es Robert, el ingenuo que sigue creyendo que algún día llevará a la cama a Helena la bollera a su cama. El tiro le salió por la culata, se terminó "enamorando."-

La joven chica de lacios mechones rojizos caminaba por última vez por los pasillos de la escuela, en sus manos llevaba el único objeto que no le había sido quitado o rayado por sus compañeros del instituto. A su pasar sólo recibía burlas, murmureos entre las personas que la veía. Lencha, bollera, lechugoa , conejera, esos eran tan solo unas cuantos de las palabras que le gritaban mientras caminaba (la sociedad es tan cruel). Se mantenía con la cabeza en alto, mordía su labio tan fuerte para no llorar que estaba a punto de romperse.

[Ring] La campana sonó (efectos de sonido feos :c) indicando el fin de las clases. El pie de Helena apenas pisó el primer el escalón de la entrada cuando una estampida de gente salió corriendo tan rápido que la tiraron al suelo.

Rodó escaleras abaja, su débil cuerpo se doblaba mientras rodaba hasta que por fin llegó al suelo.

En circunstancias normales alguien hubiera socorrido en ayuda de la persona que se encontraba tirada en suelo, o al menos la hubieran ignorado.

Unos veloces tacones rojos se acercaban al cuerpo desfallecido de la pelirroja, cuando este par de zapatos estuvieron cerca de ella, una chillona voz resonó en todo el patio- ¡Muérete, pendeja!- Los enormes tacones rojos se estrellaron contra las costillas.

La tortura aun no terminaba, por todos lados pies, que obviamente no eran de ella se estrellaban contra su cuerpo, la fina niña que hasta hace unas horas parecía muñequita de porcelana ahora adornaba su nívea piel por grandes manchas de color rojo, sus cabellos bien peinados, estaban alborotados y enmarañados, no supo que más hacer simplemente quedarse ahí.

Los minutos transcurrieron, y parecía que aquello no se detendría. El dolor en su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más grande.-¿Por qué me hacen esto?- Helena apretó su pecho con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-¡Estúpida cabrona, te crees invencible, ¿no?! ¡Pues ya verás cómo no! –El tacón de aguja de unas zapatillas se estrelló contra su estómago, sacando el poco aire que mantenía.

Se quedó inconsciente.

Despertó en su cama, las suaves sábanas cubrían su piel, por la puerta entraba su madre. Cuando la vio despierta se acerco a ella, acarició su mejilla y la miró con ternura. Ese instante duró poco, la palma de la veterana se estrelló contra la mejilla de la menor, dejando una intensa marca. -¿Qué te has creído he pendeja? Haciéndote la víctima, tienes suerte de que yo estuviera cerca de la escuela.-

La joven sobre la cama se mantenía firme -¿sino que te hubiera pasado?- Al no recibir respuesta la mujer alzó la voz -Contéstame, carajo, contéstame- la menor solo se limitó a llorar.

-Eres una inútil.- Antes de salir la pelirroja de mayor edad lanzó dos botecitos de medicamento a su hija.

Helena miró con detalle las etiquetas del medicamento: aspirina y analgésico. Ni siquiera su propia madre se preocupaba por ella.

Dejó la medicación a un lado, se levantó y fue directa al baño. Se paró frente al espejo, mirando su amoratado reflejo.

Tomó la navaja que se encontraba sobre la jabonera. Sus brazos estaba llenos de laceraciones, ya no había lugar.

La habilidad del ser humano es grande, de verdad muy grande. A pesar de que esta chica ya no tenía lugar en sus brazos encontró uno.

Poco a poco fue introduciendo la punta del objeto, hasta que este atravesó su piel, sus músculos y finalmente sus venas, arrastro la navaja por lo largo de su brazo. -¡Ah!- Sus gritos eran producto del dolor que producían las cortadas. Sin embargo no era suficiente no para el inmenso dolor que ella sentía.

Dejó la navaja y nuevamente miró su reflejo en el espejo. Pobre chica, tan linda que era.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas al recordar su reciente experiencia. Hundida en aquellas horribles imágenes su diestra comenzó a alzarse hasta que sus dedos pudieron rosar las partes hinchadas de su rostro.

"¡Muérete, pendeja!" esas palabras resonaron en la mente de la pelirroja -si lo hago voy a dejar de sufrir. Todos estarán mejor sin mí- dijo a su reflejo. La mano que momentos atrás se encontraba su piel ahora abría la puerta del botiquín que se encontraba detrás del espejo.

De aquél cajón sacó un frasco de píldoras: "Buenas noches", eran las pastillas que en ocasiones tomaba para dormir. Abrió el frasco y lo llevó a su boca. "¡Muérete, pendeja!"; nuevamente resonaron esas palabras en ella, y tomó todo el contenido del recipiente.

Una por una fue pasando las píldoras hasta que estas se agotaron.

Con una sobredosis de un medicamento así el cuerpo podía reaccionar de distintas maneras, para Helena no fue un la sobredosis la que la mató. Cuando las píldoras llegaron a su garganta no pudieron pasar, se atoraron, eran tantas en tan poco espacio que fueron obstruyendo más y más su garganta, el aire dejo de pasar a sus pulmones y murió asfixiada.

Encontraron su cuerpo a los dos meses, ni su mamá se había dado cuenta.

Helena's prov.

Lo último que recordaba era haber tomado un frasco entero de pastillas para dormir, cuando desperté ya no tenía ninguna herida, estaba sanada. No podía entender lo que sucedía. Aun y con el cuerpo en condiciones buenas me sentía mal, me sentía dolida, me sentía vacía.

Miré a mí alrededor, encontrándome con solo una cosa: Nada. Estaba rodeada de nada, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Hola, Helena- una suave y profunda voz habló a mis espaldas. Cuando me giré no podía creer lo que veía. Quedé embellecida con esa imagen.


	2. Chapter 2

Miré a mí alrededor, encontrándome con solo una cosa: Nada. Estaba rodeada de nada, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Hola, Helena- una suave y profunda voz habló a mis espaldas. Cuando me giré no podía creer lo que veía. Quedé embellecida con esa imagen.-

Aquella persona que se acercaba hacia mí con lentitud era hermosa, por la distancia que nos separaba, no podía distinguir muy bien si era hombre o mujer.

Cuando se encontró a unos metros de mí ser pude ver como su largo cabello caía por sus hombros hasta la altura de su cintura, era oscuro, lo pude deducir ya que no se podía ver muy bien. Su rostro era tan pálido que con facilidad se podía notar en aquella obscuridad, sus ojos eran de color que nunca antes había visto en las personas, eran de un verde agua muy claro, eran hermosos.

Siguió acercándose a mí hasta que estuvo muy cerca, tanta cercanía me hacía sentir en extremo agita, ¿por qué sentía eso? No lo sé, pero se sentía bien.

-Hola, Helena- repitió nuevamente con esa voz tan profunda y suave -te están esperando, ven tenemos que irnos.-

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar siguiendo el mismo camino por el que había llegado. A pesar de mis dolores y con muchas inseguridades me paré y caminé por el mismo camino que aquel ser.

En un momento dado pude ver como una pequeña luz se hacía presente en aquella envolvente oscuridad, fue hasta ese entonces que el silencio que nos había acompañado fue interrumpido por mi propi voz-¿quienes me esperan?- Dije de manera tajante. No obtuve respuesta.

No volví a hablar otra vez.

Caminamos por los adentros de esa brillante luz amarillenta hasta que nos encontramos en una sala alfombrada por el piso y las padres con algunos diplomas y cartas de agradecimiento colgando como adorno por los pasillos, era muy parecida a una oficina cualquiera en el edificio de justicia. Sin embargo este tenía algo diferente. Estaba solo.

Seguimos avanzando por no sé cuánto tiempo más.

Mi impaciencia se empezaba a hacer más profunda, estaba hartándome de no hacer más que caminar.

Entonces, y saber cómo o porque un pesado sentimiento me ahogó en tristeza y melancolía, un enorme nudo se formó en mi garganta, era algo muy grande y asfixiante que me estaba impidiendo respirar.

Mi pecho se empezó a hinchar cada vez más con mayores dificultades.

Mis brazos ardían, ardían tanto que tuve alzarlos para ver que les sucedía. Nada, no tenían nada. Ningún rasgo de mis cortadas, la piel estaba en perfecto estado, pero no dejaba de arder todo lo contrario incluso ardía más.

De pronto sentí como un pesado objeto invisible se estrelló contra mi abdomen, puse los ojos en blanco y mi pecho dejo de moverse, había dejado de respirar.

Caí al suelo de golpe.

Fin de Helena's prov.

Un embriagante aroma a rosas invadió la habitación entera, de inmediato la morena se puso alerta. -Cazador- eso sólo podía significar una cosa, la chica que estaba guiando había caído. -¡Mierda!- Se maldijo por su error.

Sin perder más tiempo volteó para encontrarse con el desfallecido cuerpo de la pelirroja. -Ahh- suspiró un poco más aliviada al ver que aun seguía a su lado.

-Pequeña Sarem, no pensé que fuera a encontrarte aquí hoy.- Los músculos de la chica que aun se encontraba de pie se tensaron al oír aquella voz.

La voz que resonaba en el vacío lugar no era la de un cazador de almas cualquiera, era de su antiguo compañero de entrenamientos.

-¿Quién esa bella jovencita?- Cuestionó la voz a la morena -¿es tú nueva "amiga?- El tono que usó al enfatizar la última palabra incomodó aún más a Sarem.

-No- contestó la chica con voz cortante. Pasó parte del cabello que cubría sus hombros hacia atrás, seguido a eso con la zurda peinó todos los mechones hacia la derecha -¿no lo sabes?... Uhm… supongo que no –dijo peinándose el cabello con las manos-, porque tú querido jefe no te informa de nada, ¿Por qué será que siempre eres el último en enterarte de todo? ¡Ah sí! –un falso tono de alegría adornó las palabras de la de ojos verde agua- Porque siempre has sido igual de inepto e incompetente para luchar-.

El chasqueo de una lengua hizo eco en el lugar -Sarem, Sarem, Sarem, tú siempre igual- una ráfaga de viento roso la mejilla de la de largos cabellos -eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, no temes decir tantas patrañas-

Los grandes ojos de Sarem se hicieron pequeños, al sentir el rose -¿por qué has venido?-

-Quiero su alma- La voz que charlaba con la morena se había quedado estática. Frente a los ojos de la única chica consiente una espesa bruma empezó a formarse, de ella salió un chico.

Sus rasgos eran finos, sus ojos eran pequeños y estaban rasgados, su piel poseía un exquisito bronceado, sus labios eran gruesos y rosados. Llevaba la cabeza adornada de un delgado cabello largo que le llegaba hasta arriba de la ceja.

El moreno caminó hasta alejarse de la bruma, con zancadas largas y cortas rodeó a la morena y a la pelirroja -¿Crees qué no lo sé?-

El chico se detuvo a un lado del rostro de Helena, se agachó en cuclillas y acarició la mejilla de la menor -es la última hija de Haru, la descendiente marcada.- La voz que del morocho parecía perdido, sus ojos permanecían fijados en la tersa caricia que su mano proporcionaba al rostro contrario.

Desde lo alto los ojos de Sarem veían ardiendo como era que el moreno acariciaba con tanta delicadeza el rostro tendido de la pelirroja, sus ojos verde agua se tornaron de un rojo sangre demasiado intenso, un extraño sentimiento corría por sus venas. Tenía deseos de golpear aquél que tocaba a la joven chica. Trató de contenerse pero no pudo más y explotó.

-¡Aléjate de ella Ianh!- Gritó con furia la morena. Aprovechándose de la posición en la que se encontraba el otro chico lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, elevando por la corta distancia que quedaba hasta chocar contra la pared.

El moreno se quedó atónito ante las acciones contrarias. Tardó en recuperarse. A paso firme se acercó a la guardiana, tomándola por el cabello la llevo hasta él.

Con sus manos atrapó las muñecas de la más baja en su espalda. Aquella chica que estaba a la merced del cazador forcejeaba intentando zafarse de esos agarres.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, es ella, ¿no?-La ronca voz del de los ojos pardos chocó de lleno con los oídos de su 'rehén' -Está es la reencarnación de la puta por la que me cambiaste hace treinta y cinco años… -

La morena siguió forcejando, los tirones en su cabello comenzaban a sentirse más fuerte de lo que en realidad eran -yo no te cambié por nadie y lo sabes- dijo jadeando.

-Si lo hiciste, ¿o qué ya lo olvidaste?- Los finos rasgos del chico de arrugaron -déjame ayudarte a recordar.- El moreno apretó sus manos para ejercer mayor presión sobre las muñecas de la chica.

Sus ojos pardos se adornaron de una pupila naranja, y por sus manos transmitió a Sarem los recuerdos de treinta y cinco años atrás.


End file.
